No hay venganza como el olvido
by Candyblutart
Summary: Los padres de Sakura fueron asesinados por uno de sus compañeros del trabajo, ya que ellos eran de la clase alta. Sakura, que ahora tiene 17 años, vive con su hermano Touya y ella quiere vengar a sus padres, pero primero tiene que encontrar culpables. Y ahora, ¿Que hara cuando uno de sus amigos sea el hijo de los asesinos de sus padres?


Hola! Bueno antes de empezar, quiero decir que es bonito crear un fic de otro fandoom. No estoy tan metida en este fandoom pero, eso no quiere decir que me halla inspirado con hacer este fic. Este fic esta hecho por mi amiga: Anette y yo. Asi que esta historia tiene dos autoras.

Bueno, espero que les guste este fic!

* * *

-Sakura, Sakura...- Sonaba una voz de lejos. -Sakura, Sakura- Se vuelve a escuchar una voz. -Sakura, Sakura...- Lentamente esa voz se acercaba a Sakura.

-Q-Que... Quien es?- decía Sakura con un poco de temor. Arriba, había un hoyo pequeño parecía que estuviera lejos de ella, como... si ella estuviera en un pozo. Ese pequeño hoyo dejaba que unos cuantos rayos de luz iluminen el lugar donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Sakura, Sakura.- Se escuchaba mas cerca la voz. Al parecer es una voz femenina quien la llama.

Sakura estaba parada con una posición seria.

-Sakura, Sakura- La voz se escuchaba claro y fuerte. La persona que estaba mencionando su nombre se empezaba a ver por los rayos de la luz.

-Sal de hay! Quiero verte!- Grito Sakura con molestia. Se estaba cansando de la voz.

En eso sale una mujer hermosa. Pelo castaño, alta y con un hermoso vestido azul sirena.

-Sakura, mi niña- Menciona la hermosa mujer.

Sakura hace una mueca de sorpresa. Empieza a retroceder lentamente.

-Sakura, Sakura.- Repite la mujer. La mujer cada vez se acerca mas y mas a Sakura. -Mama quiere pedirte un favor.- La mujer llega con Sakura. Sakura no se movía, estaba sorprendida y temerosa. No sabia lo que pasaba. La mujer abraza de lado a Sakura y empieza a acariciarle su cabeza. La mujer la pega mas a ella. -Mama quiere que cumplas con este favor.-

-Tu... se... supone que.- Sakura mira el piso, evita la mirada de la mujer.

-Mama quiere que..- Pausa. Se acerca al oido de Sakura y susurra. -Tengas venganza.- Sakura se sorprende, se queda callada.

-No...- responde Sakura.

La mujer separa un poco a Sakura sin dejar de rodear su cuello con su brazo. -Que?- Dice la mujer con un tono de enojo.

Sakura empuja a la mujer y se aleja un poco de ella. -Dije, No.- Eleva su voz con un tono desafiante.

-No...No?... Como te atreves, a anegarle un favor a tu madre!- Grita con enojo la mujer.

-Me atreví a anegarle un favor a una mujer, no a mi madre.- Menciona con seriedad.

-CÁLLATE! ESTAS COLMANDO MI PACIENCIA.- Grita con desesperación la mujer mientras agarra su cabeza con enojo.

-Tu no eres mi madre!- Grita Sakura. -Mi madre esta muerta!-

-Sakura! Sakura!- Grita la mujer mientras se acerca rápidamente a Sakura. Sakura se empieza a asustar, todo se volvía negro. -Sakura, SAKURA!-

-Sakura!- grita una voz masculina.

Sakura abre los ojos de golpe y empieza a respirar rápido. Estaba asustada, sudaba por el miedo. Sakura se sienta en su cama. Se empieza tranquilizar poco a poco.

-Un sueño?... quizá..- Susurra a si misma. Sakura se deja caer para atrás y se queda observando el techo. -Mas bien, fue una pesadilla.-

-Sakura, apúrate, llegaras tarde a la escuela!- Grita nuevamente la voz masculina.

Sakura se sorprende y se para de golpe rápidamente de su cama. -Voy hermano!- Grita. -Rayos! Se me olvidaba!- Sakura se dirige a su closet, escoge su uniforme y se cambia rápidamente.

-Tu primer día de clases y llegaras tarde.- Menciona su hermano, Touya, mientras se escuchan los pasos bajando las escaleras rápidamente de Sakura.

-Lose! Porque no me despertaste!- Dice mientras se acerca al comedor y se sienta en donde la comida esta servida. -Gracias por la comida!- Y empieza a comer lo mas rápido posible.

Toya empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Llevaba un traje, se veia muy formal y llevaba un portafolios que sostenia con su mano izquierda. Abre la puerta y voltea a ver a Sakura. Suspira.-Es tu culpa si llegas tarde. Me voy adelantando. Te deje tu lunch en la cocina.- Y con eso sale de la casa camino a la Universidad.

-Espera! No me acuerdo de donde queda la escuela!.- Trata de gritar con la boca toda llena. Sakura termin de comer. Empieza a acercar a la puerta. -Oh! Casi se me olvida mi lunch!- Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina por su lunch. Busca su lunch y lo encuentra junto con una nota. Sakura agarra la nota y la lee. "Te dejo la direccion de la escuela por si lo olvidas." Coloca la nota junto con su lunch y se queda observando la nota y su lunch. -Se esforzo mucho en hacerlo.- Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura recoge su lunch y su mochila y salen por la entrada de la casa. Sakura sale corriendo a toda velocidad. Necesitaba llegar temprano. No tenia que dar mala impresion en su escuela. Tenia hacer que el lunch que le hizo su hermano valiera la pena en el receso.

Y con eso Sakura corre hacia la escuela mas conocida. A la escuela Tomoeda Ume.


End file.
